


Obligatory

by continuum



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Microfic, Sex Pollen, Unrequited Crush, Vulcan, fraternization policy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/continuum/pseuds/continuum
Summary: "Commander. On my ship, we keep things professional." (Microfiction from the first hour of Star Trek: Discovery.)





	Obligatory

Vulcans, to their great fortune, experience sexual arousal only once every seven years. Michael Burnham, being a human woman, experienced some level of sexual sensitivity at all times, especially when exposed to particular sensory stimulus. And the small, powerful, commanding officer that she now served on the Shenzhou was, unfortunately, a constant source of arousing stimulus.

They had just returned from an especially arduous mission. Michael stood ramrod straight as she delivered the offer. "Captain, you require relaxation. I am well versed in the art of Vulcan massage." _That narrow, muscled back spread before her, her oil-slicked thumbs running up its cords…_

Captain Georgiou, her hair dirt-crusted and disheveled, quirked a brow. "Commander. On my ship, we keep things professional. Remember that."

Michael never made an offer again.

And now, under an alien sun, Captain Georgiou was in her arms, looking up at her with those ageless eyes, her hard mouth softening.

_Sex pollen. This just had to be a planet with sex pollen._

"Come on, Captain. Let's get you back to the ship."


End file.
